


You Super Smashed Your Way Into My Heart

by TayVengeance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, comic convention au, competitive jihoon is my life, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon is a competitive Super Smash Bros 4 player, and ends up facing a tough challenger during a convention tournament. </p><p>basically I saw this AU idea on tumblr and had to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Super Smashed Your Way Into My Heart

“Aw, are you really ditching us for video games on the last day of Comic World?” Seungkwan whined as he, Jihoon, Seokmin and Hansol all walked into the exhibition centre. The four had spent the previous day together at the convention, and Jihoon decided to use his second day to maintain his high rank in the Seoul competitive Smash Bros community – which, admittedly, only had around seventy players in it, but top five of seventy was a good enough title for Jihoon to brag about.

Jihoon shrugged, “Gotta keep my place in the top five, my man.”

Seokmin rolled his eyes, “You rank number four, which means there are three people better than you that play competitively. And not to mention, the only reason you snatched the number four position was pure luck in your last tourney.”

“Wow, I’m  _ so _ glad I have such  _ supportive _ friends,” Jihoon remarked, his voice thick with sacasm.

“No one is trying to bring you down, Jihoon. We’re just saying… is number four of seventy that great of a title to ditch your friends on the last day of a convention?” Hansol added, placing a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder as he spoke.

Jihoon shrugged off Hansol’s hand and turned to walk away, “Whatever, guys. I have a tournament to get to. I’ll text you when I win.”

The three other boys rolled their eyes and waved Jihoon off. Once they had parted ways, Jihoon made the trek to the game room, and checked into the tournament. “Yeah, I’m Grown-ass Man. I main as Ness,” he explained at the check-in.

The guy checking him in gave a chuckle, “If you need to customize controller buttons, you can do that now while you enter in your gamer tag on the Wii-U. We’ll be making the tournament schedule once everyone checks in, so give it about half an hour before you find out who you’re battling first. After that, we go branch style until the last two players face-off. You know the drill.”

Jihoon smiled and thanked him before he walked over to the Wii-U and entered in his gamer tag. Once he was situated, he sat down in one of the viewing seats and opened his phone to play some Pokémon Go before getting down and dirty with Ness. It only took about fifteen minutes for everyone to check in, and Jihoon nearly laughed aloud when he found out who his first opponent was. She was a bottom-tier player, so Jihoon knew he would be advancing quickly during the first round. Only 48 players showed up today, and some were names Jihoon didn’t recognize – which excited him, since he was always ready for a new challenge. He also realized that the three players who rank above him didn't show up today, so technically he was the highest ranked player present at this tournament. This realization gave him an even bigger ego boost, and he made sure to text his friends and let them know his current victory.

Jihoon was slated to do his first match in ten minutes, that is as long as the other two before him don't run over their allotted five minutes. He sat and watched the first two battle, and had to hold in a laugh when the kid playing Donkey Kong beat the other kid’s Samus within two minutes. He made sure to study the way he played Donkey Kong in case he ended up facing the guy. 

 

Jihoon watched the next two walk up -- a brunette and a black-haired boy from the opposite team -- and Jihoon nearly fell out of his chair laughing when he read one of their names. The boy with brunette hair grabbed the controller for Arm Pit, and sat down with a deadpan stare at the kid across from him as he chose Pit and changed his toga to the pink and blue colours. Jihoon prayed that this kid made it far enough for him to play against, just so that he would be able to witness this kid’s Pit up close and personal.

 

Their match started, and Jihoon watched in awe as the brunette boy played Pit like a pro. He was able to defeat the other boy’s Mario in a flat three minutes, and Jihoon smiled when he realized he now had a chance to play this kid. 

 

His match was next, and the muffled laughter that ensued as GrwnassMan sat down and picked Ness made Jihoon smile with pride. He stared at the girl across from him and gave her a cheeky wink as their match started. She played her Peach well, but Jihoon could tell that she hadn’t been playing very long. It didn't take him very long to PK destroy her and advance to round two. 

 

This is how Jihoon’s day went, watching, playing, and advancing. He was also observing Arm Pit advance similarly. Around 2:30 pm, there were only four players left. Jihoon got to face DankyKang (the previous Donkey Kong player) and had praised himself for studying his opponent so thoroughly throughout the tournament. DankyKang put up a better fight than all of Jihoon’s previous opponents, but that didn’t stop Jihoon from wiping the floor with his ass in five minutes. DankyKang sighed dejectedly, and stood up to shake Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon accepted his hand and told him “good game,” which -- in the competitive gaming world -- meant something more like “bitch, you thought.” 

 

As he sat down, Jihoon watched Arm Pit walk up to the battle station and salute his opponent. The other guy scoffed at him, and turned his attention to the game. Jihoon watched with endearment as Arm Pit put up quite a fight against the guy’s Greninja. The guy was able to hold onto his third and final life for a solid five minutes, and Jihoon mentally applauded this guy’s determination to win. Unfortunately for him, Arm Pit smacked him down off the map and out of the tournament. They bowed to each other after their match, then everyone was told to take a ten minute break before the final match began. Jihoon took this moment to grab a cup of water, and nearly bumped into Arm Pit as he turned around to go sit back down. 

 

“Woah, I’m sorry,” Jihoon said, bringing his hand up to the boy’s sleeve to wipe off the bit of water that spilled on him.

 

The boy laughed, his eyes disappearing into crescents as his cheeks turned up into a huge grin, “It’s alright, no use in crying over spilled water.”

 

Jihoon knew he was trying to be funny by changing spilled milk to water, but the fact that he used the idiom out of context made him snicker. He extended his hand in greeting, “I’m Jihoon, by the way. I’m looking forward to our upcoming battle.”

 

The boy took his hand and kept smiling, “I’m Soonyoung. Pleased to fight you! Wait, no, pleased to meet you! Sorry, I get a bit nervous before big matches. I’ve been watching you play this whole time, waiting for my chance to battle you. Now that it’s almost time to fight, I’m getting a little nervous.”

 

Jihoon smiled, resting his left hand behind his head, “No need to be nervous. I’m not the best player,” he admitted.

 

Soonyoung scoffed, “Don’t be so modest. I know you’re in the top five in Seoul, so I know that you are really good.”

 

Jihoon shrugged, “Maybe my rank is a fluke.”

 

Soonyoung looked skeptically at Jihoon, but shook off the look as everyone was told to sit back down for the final match. 

 

The room became impossibly quiet as Jihoon and Soonyoung both sat down and took their respective controllers. Jihoon winked at Soonyoung before the match began, and the other boy rolled his eyes at his competitor. There was no way he’d let an almost flirty wink distract him from the task at hand. 

 

“READY, GO!” the game said, and the two began their battle of life and death. 

 

Jihoon was careful and calculated with Ness, making good use of his PSI shield and his PK Thunder hit attack. He was able to knock Soonyoung off the map within a few minutes of playing, but Soonyoung was quick with his revenge. Soonyoung was one of those rare gems who knew how to use Pit so well, that it was almost laughable at how bad Jihoon was with the character. Jihoon watched him carefully as he PK fired Pit’s damage up to over 100% and screamed when Pit came after him with his left B move -- Jihoon didn’t know exactly what it was, but he knew the little machine thing came out like a blade saw and did him quite some damage. Both boys had over 150% damage, and could go at any moment with the correct move. Jihoon decided to take initiative and PK Thunder into Soonyoung, causing his Pit to PK blast off the screen and leave him with a single life. It only meant that Soonyoung hit Jihoon with his right B move -- yeah, the same one as before -- and PK knocked him off and into the distance. 

 

Now with only one life left for each boy, the game became even more intense. Audience members were shouting for both of them, Jihoon screamed every time he got hit, and Soonyoung was moving around the gaming platform as if moving with the controller was going to help him play better. The match was running into the 15 minute mark, which was becoming tiring for the two boys. Jihoon kept using his PSI shield while Soonyoung kept shooting arrows at it, neither boy currently having the motivation to do anything drastic to end the game. In his peripheral vision, Jinhoon saw his friends enter the room, and he decided he needed to win the match from them to see. He took off his shield, sustaining a few hits from Soonyoung’s arrows, then used his baseball bat to PK smash Soonyoung off the side, then finished him off with a quick PK thunder. 

 

The audience cheered for Jihoon, as he set his controller down and shook Soonyoung’s hand. “Good game,” he smiled. He genuinely meant it when he told Soonyoung, and the other boy could see in his smile that he was being genuine.

 

“You too. I’d love to play you again sometime. You really gave me a run for my money,” Soonyoung smiled back. The two boys walked off the platform and into the crowd of people waiting to slap them on the back and tell them what a good game they had played. 

 

“Very nice, very nice,” Hansol said as he clapped Jihoon on the back. 

 

“Congrats, Jihoon, you kept your rank! Do you feel accomplished?” Seungkwan asked.

 

Jihoon chuckled, “Yeah, I do. My last opponent really kept me going.”

 

“You mean the cute brunette boy?” Seungkwan asked, checking out Soonyoung from the side.

 

Jihoon let a small smile slip onto his lips, “Yeah. Hey, If you guys don’t mind, I think I’m going to ask him to a congratulatory dinner.”

 

“Jihoon is getting some toniiiiiight!” Seokmin said, a little too loudly for Jihoon’s liking. 

 

Soonyoung looked in his direction as Seokmin was talking, and decided to walk over and see what the commotion was about. 

 

“Ah, so this is the boy you so ruthlessly obliterated in Smash, huh?” Hansol asked Jihoon as Soonyoung walked up to them.

 

“Yeah, this is Soonyoung. Soonyoung, these are my so-called friends.”

 

Soonyoung flashed a smile and waved at the three boys surrounding Jihoon, “Hi. Uh, would you guys mind if I steal Jihoon for a moment?”

 

The three boys shook their heads and turned to walk back to the convention area, waving and yelling goodbyes to Jihoon as they exited.

 

“GET SOME!” Seokmin yelled at Jihoon before exiting the game room behind the others. 

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, and Soonyoung laughed. “I’m sorry about my friends. They can be obnoxious,” Jihoon explained. 

 

“Ah, it’s no big deal. I was actually hoping you would be down to hang out with me after this. I want to know more about the boy who can fuck it up with Ness.”

 

Jihoon let a laugh escape his lips, “Says the boy who mains Pit. What the actual fuck is up with you?”

 

Soonyoung smiled, “I guess we are both curious about each other. How about we discuss Smash tactics over dinner and another round?”

 

Jihoon raised his right eyebrow, “Are you really inviting a boy you barely know over for dinner and Smash Bros?”

 

“Only if that boy is interested.”

 

“Hmmm he might be. What are you cooking?”

 

Soonyoung looked nervously at the ground, “Uh, ramyun?”

 

Jihoon chuckled, “While that sounds quite delectable, we could also use the 250,000  ₩ I'm about to get for winning and go have a feast. How does that sound?”

 

A grin quickly spread across Soonyoung’s face, “Let's go for barbecue! I'm feeling like some bulgogi is needed after that intense match.”

 

Jihoon smiled at him, then walked over to the tournament host to collect his winnings. He motioned for Soonyoung to follow him out, and the two made their way to the closest barbecue restaurant. They laughed and joked around while eating their bulgogi. Jihoon learned that Soonyoung entered the tournament just for fun, and had no further intentions of playing competitively -- he also learned that he was a dance major and was single. Soonyoung somehow convinced Jihoon to sing for him -- which he  _ never  _ does in public -- and they both left the restaurant hand-in-hand, awaiting their own personal Smash Bros tournament at Soonyoung’s house. 

 

When they arrived, Soonyoung turned on his Wii U and sat on the couch next to Jihoon, handing him the extra controller. Jihoon entered his name ‘WOOZI’ and picked Ness, while Soonyoung scrolled down to find ‘HOSHI’ and picked Pit. Jihoon chuckled, “Why do you play Pit so well?”

 

Soonyoung shot him a sly smile, “Because I can. Plus, I like seeing people’s faces when I destroy them with Pit. It’s highly satisfying.”

 

“Okay, so what kind of stakes are we playing for here?” Jihoon inquired, itching to see what Soonyoung had in mind.

 

“Loser has to kiss the winner,” he stated, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, “You’re on.”

 

Jihoon got five kisses that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It was fun to write, mostly because I really love playing super smash bros, and since my cousin plays competitively, I know a bit about how this ish goes down. Lemme know what you think???? :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](www.tayvengeance.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](www.twitter.com/tayvengenz)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
